powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Bros
The Chaos Brothers are a pair of Players from Team Brick. Character History The Chaos Brothers were sent down to Earth by Brick & destroying the city with their Synchrope. Luckily the Beast Guardian Rangers arrived to the scene to stop them. Unfortunately, the Chaos Brothers forced the team to play a deadly version of Double Dutch which caused Brent's leg to be injured. Just as they were about to attack, Brent morphs to the Red Guardian Ranger in Whale Spirit & finished Chaos A off with the Deep Lock shot which causes Chaos B to retreat. Later, Chaos B & his revived brother attacked the construction site. When the brothers are about to play a deadly version of Double Dutch, the Chimera Ranger manages to snap the dream about jumping rope with everyone & morphs to his Crocodile Spirit form & tosses them up to the building & the Beast Guardian Rangers managed to finished Chaos B off with their Cube Blasters which causes Chaos A to retreat yet again. But the Chimera Ranger morphs to his Wolf Spirit form & goes after him & the rest of them followed. While the others were dealing with Chaos A, Chaos B was grown into a giant which forces three of the Beast Guardian Rangers to fight with the Beast Guardian Megazord. When he attacked them, the Beast Guardian Megazord took a massive cube out of the stone wall & attacked him with it which then became the Octopus CubeZord. The Beast Guardian Rangers manage to combine with it & finish Chaos B with the Beast Guardian Megazord with Octopus Spirit. Meanwhile, Chaos A was still fighting with the rest of the Beast Guardian Rangers until Chaos B appeared & attacked them from behind which caused them to demorph. As the Beast Guardian Rangers were fighting with the brothers, the Red Guardian Ranger in Eagle Spirit used his Awakened Instinct & brings Chaos A to the coast. But just as Chaos A was about finish him off, Awk appeared & saved Brent. Just as he was about to finish Awk off, Awk's Guardian Cube glows & changes into a Cube Cell Morpher & Awk morphs into the Bird Guardian Ranger. As the Bird Guardian Ranger, he managed to finish off Chaos A with the Guide feather slash. Meanwhile, the other Beast Guardian Rangers were still battling with Chaos B, that is when he realized his brother was defeated which caused him to retreat again. Later, Chaos B & his revived brother attacked the city with their Synchrope. Luckly, the five Beast Guardian Rangers arrived to the scene to stop them. As they were battling, Brent arrived & morphs into the Red Guardian Ranger in Gorilla Spirit & joins the battle & Chaos A was finished off by the Red, Yellow, & White Guardian Rangers. Just before the Beast Guardian Rangers can finish Chaos B off, he used the move called One More Brother Dance & attacked the Beast Guardian Rangers. Then the brothers used their jetpack & used their attack to demorph the Beast Guardian Rangers. Then Awk appeared to team up with Brent & they both morphed to the Red & Bird Guardian Rangers. They used their Awakened Instincts & battled them up in he sky & finished them off with the Spinning Wing Slash. Later, Chaos A was grown into a giant which forces the Beast Guardian Rangers to fight with the Giga Beast Ultrazord. He then used the One More Brother Dance but were finished off by the Giga Beast Ultrazord. Personality Profile *Token Slot: Chest *Game Method: Causing mass Destruction with the Synchrope *Genre: Jump Rope Powers & Abilities *'One More Brother Dance' :An ability in which the Chaos Brothers can revive one another when one of them is destroyed. *'Telekinesis' :An ability which the Chaos Brothers can control their Throwing Knives. *'YO Combo' :A combo move which the Chaos Brothers use their Synchrope to give their opponents an electrical shock. Arsenal *'Groovlade' :One of the Chaos Brothers' weapons. They are a set of knives which they throw at their opponents. *'Hat' :One of the Chaos Brothers' weapons. A pair of hats that they wear on their heads which can shoot a beam of energy. *'Synchrope' :A rope that the Chaos Brothers use that can detonate anything it touches. It can be also use to force the opponent into playing Double Dutch. *'Jet Pack' :A Jetpack used by the Chaos Brothers that give them flight capabilities. It is the same model jet pack used by the Ameebos. Notes *Like all Galactavores, the Chaos Brothers reference enemies from previous Power Rangers shows. In this case, this pair of monsters are a reference to the Demon Racers from Turbo, as they are a set of sibling enemies. They also reference several other monsters that are fought in pairs, like the Barbaric Brothers from Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. *They are the first (& so far only) set of Players to come in a pair & to grow giant twice. See Also *Saguil Brothers - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Beast Guardians Category:Monster Category:Galactavores Category:Players (Beast Guardians) Category:PR Monsters